I'm not Him
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Kiriasuweek 2017, tema: traición imperdonable.


_I'm not Him_

 _Este fic corresponde a la #kiriasuweek2017_

 _día 1, tema: Traición imperdonable._

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y llegaba tarde. Su hermano iba a asesinarle. Le había prometido llegar a tiempo. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar por arribar con retraso a un evento que había comenzado como mínimo dos horas antes. Aunque cumplía escrupulosamente con la etiqueta que marcaba la invitación: un elegante smoking y antifaz negro de terciopelo que le cubría la mitad de la faz. Era más que evidente que aquél no era su ambiente, la incomodidad que lo recorría al vestir tan formal era palpable. La sala estaba en penumbras como el ambiente de una _discoteque_ y eso le fastidió. Caminó por el medio de la gente, observando esos rostros ignotos cubiertos de máscaras y antifaces que bailaban y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana. El alcohol parecía tener canilla libre esa noche, todas las personas que él veía se encontraban con una copa en la mano, y se notaban eufóricos y vehementes.

Se preguntó dónde estaría su familia, o, al menos alguna persona que él conociera. No había nada más horrible que ser un rostro anónimo en una fiesta en la que todos parecían estar divirtiéndose y pasándolo bien. Se detuvo de espaldas a una ventana, aceptando el trago que un mesero le ofreció, se lo tomó lentamente saboreando la fina bebida. En eso que sus ojos vagaban por el resto del salón en sombras, buscando algún rostro familiar, se encontró con la silueta de una mujer que le llamó la atención. Quizás fue su disfraz a tono: aquel etéreo vestido blanco que parecía hecho con un jirón de nube, las pequeñas alas , transparentes y pegadas a su espalda que rimaban en perfecta sincronía con su cabello encendido. Parecía destacar como una aparición divina en medio de las tinieblas. Un ángel. Sí, un ángel entre tanta gente disfrazada de modo tan… singular

Inconscientemente fue acercándose a ella, como una polilla a la luz. Y fue en ese momento, cuando la mujer en cuestión se giró enseñando su rostro libre del antifaz, que él supo que la conocía. Esos ojos color avellana eran difíciles de olvidar.

Y Asuna sonrió enormemente al reconocerlo también, y corrió a su encuentro, mientras un ligero rubor le oscurecía las mejillas. Y él notó, con no poca admiración, los cambios que se habían dado en su amiga desde la última vez que la vio hacía ya un par de largos años. Le parecía notable y muy bella la alquimia que usaba la naturaleza, para convertir a una linda niña que ya era una joven promesa, en una belleza predominante y tangible.

Abrió la boca para saludarla, y entonces todo sucedió en escasos segundos: ser rodeado por esos brazos delgados, al igual que por el perfume que emanaba de ese cabello color mandarina que se adueñó de todos sus sentidos, embriagándole por completo mientras ese par de labios que, sin previo aviso y con una pasmosa naturalidad, se encontraron con los suyos en un beso. El que no pudo evitar devolverle pese a que la situación se le hacía en extremo irreal. Pero él era un hombre de sensaciones muy fuertes y, como tal, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar de una caricia como aquella.

El beso volvió a reproducirse con idéntico ardor. Las manos de ella se entrecruzaron tras su cuello, y las de él encontraron el camino fácil hacia su cintura pequeña acercándola, como no, hacia su cuerpo.

Asuna se detuvo mirándolo con cierta confusión, la que rápidamente rechazó para luego rozarle los labios en una caricia más tranquila.

— Te extrañé — comentó tímidamente, apegándose a él por varios segundos —Te tardaste demasiado….

Él abrió la boca para responder pero ninguna palabra, ni grande ni pequeña, acompañó la acción. La situación seguía pareciéndole extraña, y no sabía que decir.

Aprovechando su momentáneo lapsus, Asuna lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a esa especie de pista improvisaba donde todos bailaban frenéticos. Se apegó a él esperando que hiciera lo propio y que, como todo caballero fuera quien llevara el ritmo de la melodía. Cosa que tuvo que hacer sin chistar, enlazó la cintura de la chica y se movió grácilmente junto a las otras parejas, sintiéndose confuso.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callado?— la voz de Asuna había sonado baja y acariciante, percibiendo entonces, que había reposado la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello —Ya sé que no te gusta bailar, pero hace tanto que no nos vemos, que disfruto con estos pequeños momentos.

Él abrió la boca para responder. Pero su gesto fue malinterpretado y al segundo siguiente, Asuna había unido de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de él y lo besaba de un modo desesperado y rabioso. De un modo que enardecía sus sentidos, y despertaba una sensación ácida y profunda que lo quemaba por entero. Fue cuestión de que la joven apoyara las manos en su pecho buscando apoyo, para que todas las barreras que se había autoimpuesto se quebraran y el caudal de su propia pasión desconocida lo arrebatara, devolviendo el beso con enardecido frenesí. Apretó el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes, en tanto sus manos vagaban por la parte baja de su cuerpo en un gesto indecoroso.

Notó cierta renuencia dentro de esos ojos ambarinos, la cual desapareció al segundo siguiente.

— Nunca me habías besado de esa forma Kazuto-kun…

En ese momento él despertó. ¿Kazuto? ¿Lo había llamado Kazuto? Y la situación, cual rompecabezas cruel fue acomodándose completamente hasta que pudo entender que Asuna creía estar hablando con su hermano menor, y no con él. ¿Entonces no se había dado cuenta de su error?

Era obvio que existía un ligero parecido entre ambos: los dos tenían ojos claros, misma altura, mismo color de piel… ¡Y hasta su forma de expresarse era casi igual! Salvo que el color de su cabello era rubio, aunque en ese lugar en penumbras debía parecer tan negro como la noche misma. _Sí_ eran completamente iguales. Por algo eran hermanos.

Pero obviamente él no era _Kazuto._

¡Y Asuna era su cuñada! ¿Acaso nunca notó esa química especial que siempre flotaba entre los dos?

Iba a aclarar el error pero viéndose en esos hermosos ojos, supo que no podría. Su corazón latía de un modo desbocado, y sentía la sangre martillándole en los oídos, galopando en sus sentidos y despertando su anhelo, su ansiedad por una criatura que ahora descubría que no le pertenecía. Y nunca lo haría.

— ¿Kazuto-kun? ¿Por qué no te has quitado la máscara? —alzó las manos para llevar a cabo aquel cometido.

Las manos de él la frenaron en plena acción, ni siquiera supo porque había evitado que ella le quitara el antifaz, lo cierto era que Asuna lucía igual de sorprendida que él, aunque sonrió.

— Kazuto…— el susurro fue un débil aleteo de mariposa, y sus labios lo buscaron de nueva cuenta, a lo que él aceptó rendido, perdido completamente en esa sensación que ella le provocaba, y a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse. Se halló tan absorto que ni cuenta se dio cuando las manos de Asuna terminaron por quitarle la máscara, y solo cayó en cuenta cuando interrumpió el beso y lo quedó mirando con espanto y temor— Eugeo-san…

Y pese a la situación ridícula, le pareció en extremo hermoso escuchar su nombre de labios de esa chica.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, completamente pálida, sus labios entreabiertos en horror, poniendo de pronto distancia entre ambos, y devolviéndole el antifaz que no debió quitar en primer lugar.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas!

Sonó una voz jovial detrás de ambos, y de pronto Asuna fue engullida en un abrazo apretado que pareció hacerse eterno, y por una serie de besos inocentes y cariñosos. No le costó reconocer de quien se trataba.

— ¡Eugeo! ¡ _Aniki_! ¡Viniste! — el recién llegado soltó a la pelirroja y alborozado se lanzó sobre su hermano mayor a quien hacía tanto no veía. Lo abrazó sin consideración obviando las risitas de éste.

Por sobre el hombro de su hermano los ojos turquesa atraparon la estampa de Asuna, quien se veía abochornada, sujetándose las manos con la mirada baja, deseando no estar ahí, pero con sus pies firmemente plantados mientras esperaba que terminaran de reencontrarse. La culpa creó una sensación de vacío tal en su estómago, mientras sentía la humanidad de Kazuto cubriéndole por entero.

—¡Te has perdido demasiado tiempo!

—No fue tanto Kazu, fueron solo dos años…

—¿Y lo dices con tanta liviandad? ¡Europa si que te ha absorbido!

—Lo haces sonar como si fue un viaje de placer y sabes que fui a estudiar…

—De cualquier forma, ¿verdad que ha sido mucho, Asuna? —incluyó a la muchacha en su plática, y de pronto rió apenado —Por cierto Asuna y yo estamos juntos... Después de mucho tiempo… finalmente reuní las agallas para invitarla a salir…

La culpa se hizo más potente en tanto Eugeo asentía manteniendo la sonrisa —Era de esperarse, ustedes eran demasiado obvios…

Kazuto se masajeó la nuca con evidente pena —Sí, bueno… —sin agregar más volvió a encerrar entre sus brazos a la chica.

—Felicidades a ambos.

Ella ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando respondió —Gra… Gracias Eugeo-san...

Hubiera sido genial si su nombre lo decía con voz afectada por sus besos, y no por el miedo que toda esa situación bizarra le causaba. Sepultó el suspiro que nació en sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás. Entonces le bastó estudiar al pelinegro fijamente para darse cuenta que ambos se habían vestido igual: mismo smoking negro, mismo antifaz… podían haber pasado como gemelos sin que nadie lo pusiera en duda. Rió ante la ironía.

— Por cierto, ¿recién llegas Kazu?

El nombrado soltó una risa despreocupada como siempre ocurría cuando estaba ligeramente nervioso —Creo que me extravié de camino aquí —Asuna lo miró sorprendida. Ahora que estaban juntos ella ni siquiera se había dignado ha volver a su anterior acompañante —Por cierto, gracias por entretener a tu cuñada.

Lo dijo sinceramente. Con una sonrisa enorme y amistosa, viéndolo con agradecimiento antes de observar con cariño la pelirroja cabeza que estaba a su lado.

Al parecer no había llegado a tiempo para observar el modo bochornoso en el que había entretenido a Asuna. Prefirió guardar esos detalles muy dentro de sí. No iba a saber cómo explicarle algo que para él tampoco tenía explicación.

— Me debes un baile —le susurró ella a su novio, luego de unos segundos y tirando de él hacia donde las parejas bailaban algún empalagoso tema lento.

Kazuto puso cara de mártir, se despidió con un gesto de su hermano prometiéndole entre gestos que ya luego hablarían largo y tendido, siguió a la muchacha sin chistar, con la sonrisa siempre presente sin quitarle la vista de encima, con esa expresión bobalicona de todo enamorado.

Eugeo los observó partir con el antifaz aún en sus manos. No pudo evitar seguir mirándolos por varios minutos pese a que se encontraban lejos de su campo de visión. Pero sin duda ofrecían un espectáculo llamativo, moviéndose a su propio ritmo sin importar el de la melodía, envuelto él en los brazos de Asuna, recibiendo los besos fugaces que ella depositaba en su mentón.

Eran como una de esas parejas de película. Ambos perfectos, hermosos, jóvenes y enamorados. Toda su estampa destilaba delicadeza y sencillez y, era tanta la virtud que destilaban que parecía cubrir el salón.

Guardó el antifaz en el bolsillo y se apresuró a tomar una solitaria copa de líquido ámbar que un mesero le ofreció. Ámbar como los ojos de la chica que le había robado un beso. La acercó a los labios dispuesto a saciar su sed, aunque sabía de antemano que esta no se acabaría con _champagne_ , su sed era parte de una necesidad más profunda, más carnal… Y se sentía bastante culpable por eso.

Apuró el trago como si se tratara de agua. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que había sido una mala idea atender a la petición de su hermano. Esa noche nunca debió de suceder. ¿Había forma de volver el tiempo atrás? ¿O de aislar detalles escabrosos en el fondo de su mente para nunca jamás volver a recordarlos? Salió de la pista, donde aún continuaba parado, y caminó entre la multitud dirigiéndose al otro lado del salón buscando al resto de sus amigos.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a otro mesero para tomar una nueva copa, cuando oyó claramente la voz femenina que lo nombró justo detrás de él.

— Eugeo-san…

Se giró con expresión serena, dispuesto a recibir la reprimenda que sabía le vendría y que sin duda se cobraría la relación con su hermano. A pesar del vínculo filial que mantenían, Kazuto también era su mejor amigo, su mentor, y consejero. Aunque luego, las obligaciones de adultos lo habían separado haciendo que se distanciaran un poco, siempre existía esa chispa de respeto entre ambos.

Asuna estaba allí, con una expresión profundamente culpable y triste. Podía decirlo por la expresión de sus cejas, y por la forma en que llevaba anudada las manos. Lo miró fijo algunos segundos.

— Debí darme cuenta, tus ojos son azules.

— ¿Eh?— no pudo evitar preguntar confundido porque no era eso lo que se esperaba.

Lo señaló —Debí reconocer que no eras él, tienes ojos claros. Y tu cabello…

— ¡Oh! Sí es cierto —se tocó la cabeza —La oscuridad no ayudó mucho… ¿verdad?

Se quedaron en silencio, el sonido de las personas a su alrededor: risas, conversaciones y la música, pareció llenar la extraña atmósfera que se percibía entre ambos. Volteó a ver donde estaba Kazuto, lo vio a lo lejos en una ronda de gente; entre los que pudo reconocer a Ryoutarou y a Andrew, a quienes también hacía mucho no veía, y al resto de las chicas. Lentamente regresó su atención a la pálida muchacha que se encontraba ante él. La tensión lo roía tanto como la ansiedad que sentía.

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamaron al unísono.

Ella con sutileza, él con los nervios a flor de piel.

La misma elección de palabras provocó que de golpe ambos rieran, lo cual logró que se relajaran un poco, lo suficiente para que pudieran verse a los ojos sin sentir tanta pena.

— Lamento lo que pasó allí.

— Yo también pero hay algo que quería… aclararte.

— Te escucho.

— Yo… lo amo. Lo he amado desde que tengo memoria más o menos, tú lo sabes, y jamás se me ha cruzado por la cabeza la idea de engañarlo… ¿Entiendes?

— Por supuesto que entiendo. Lo sé.

— Y cuando supe que eras tú y no él, sentí… sentí una angustia horrible, porque de pronto me di cuenta que… que…— estrujó las manos aún más hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.

— Fue mi culpa —se apresuró a rectificar Eugeo por miedo a lo que ella pudiera añadir — Bueno, no es fácil decirle que no a una chica bonita ¿sabes?

Quiso sonar a broma, pero Asuna bajó la cabeza aún más abochornada.

— Yo lo siento tanto como tú, Kazuto es mi hermano y jamás podría realizarle una traición semejante. De verdad, de verdad lo lamento.

— También yo, porque no quería que Eugeo-san se hiciera ideas equivocadas…

— ¡Nunca!

— Y porque realmente amo a Kazuto-kun con todo mi corazón.

— Lo sé.

— Y jamás, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarlo y, es por eso que quería pedirte que… que mantengamos este asunto en secreto.

— En lo que a mi respecta, este hecho nunca ocurrió.

Asuna asintió, aunque él no pudo decir que ella estaba feliz —Gracias Eugeo.

Se acercó, el joven pensó que para estrecharle la mano, pero en el último segundo y con cierta renuencia, ella se inclinó y tímidamente lo besó en la mejilla —Gracias — volvió a susurrarle, y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Eugeo pudo ver su cabello rojo flotando tras ella, así como las alas transparentes en su espalda, que por un segundo le pareció que estaban moviéndose entre aquel gentío, como un ángel que de pronto escapa de la maldad y del pecado que pueda acecharlo.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _#Kiriasuweek2017!_

 _Y bueno, mi vena AsuGeo me ha aguijoneado por mucho tiempo hasta que tuve que meter una pequeña escena entre ellos… en realidad no lo considero una traición porque Kazu no lo sabe, pero ellos si lo sintieron así… en defensa de ambos sólo diré que… ¿fue sin querer?_

 _Espero sigan acompañándonos a lo largo de toda esta semana ^^_

 _Gracias a mi beta por su excelente trabajo y ayuda, sin ella no verían mi fic aquí hoy! Gracias Iri._


End file.
